Jaded Dreams
by StormyBlizzard-24
Summary: AU- Sasuke is a major player and always gets who he wants. So when he lays his eyes on the gorgeous nerdy blonde, he'll do anything to claim him as his and strip him off his innocence. However, learning that there's another side to the dobe and sharing each others dreams and goals wasn't part of the plan. Neither was falling in love with him... .:SasuNaruSasu:.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Jaded Dreams

**Rating: **T rated

**Pairing: **SasuNaruSasu

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _belongs to Kishimoto. Cover Photo is not mine! Belongs to _piupiupaw_ in dA

* * *

_**Prologue-**_

**Middle School- **_3rd Years_

"A transfer student?"

"Yup! That's what I heard!"

"And how do you know this?"

"Sasuke, seriously?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I heard he's a foreign student! Isn't that cool? He's from America!"

Sasuke raised a brow. "What if he doesn't know our language? It'd be tough for him to stay here. If it were me, I'd say it was a stupid idea."

"That's the thing! He's mixed heritage! His mother was Japanese and his father was part white and part Hispanic. Crazy, right? "

"What do you mean by was?"

"Hm?"

"You said his mother was Japanese, so what do you mean by was?"

"Oh... Well you see, his parents passed away a year ago and his mother's will was to send him here in Japan with his grandfather or something. It's really sad if you tell me, and he just turned 12 too, which meant he lost them when he was 10. But whatever, the best part is that - Oh gosh, look! He's right there! Isn't he hot? I'd so do him"

Sasuke muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "Stupid, we're only 13..." and turned around to look over at the direction Karin was pointing. Then, he smirked.

"Ah, I see... What did you say his name was again?"

Karin smiled, her red eyes shining as she fixed her glasses. And then, what may have been heard as pride, she said- "Uzumaki Naruto... My very _far_ non-blood related cousin. So Sasuke, he's mine. End of that! Not more argument! The discussion is over from here on out!" she declared, slamming her hands on the table as if on court and glaring at Sasuke with a blast of determination he had never seen before.

This girl was really serious.

Said boy smirked at her and didn't falter his gaze. "Uzumaki Karin, I object your declaration. Naruto will be mine and only mine. An Uchiha does not share their precious people and don't even _think_ that I'd give up."

Karin raised a brow. "An Uchiha's precious person, huh?" She laughed. "Please, you barely know the guy and you're already declaring him yours? That's something. His looks may be off the charts, but what about his personality?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I'd say the same thing to you. One look at him and you're already declaring to have his babies."

Karin scoffed. She did nothing to hide the deep blush on her pale cheeks. "Shut it! I was just stating facts!"

"Yeah, of what's not going to happen."

The two preteens glared at each other, one with furry and the other with coldness.

"Want to bet?" Karin growled.

"No."

"Why, scared to lose?"

"Of course not. I just don't want to gain Naruto's affection by a measly game. What would he think of when I win the bet and he found out that he was the prize in our game?"

Karin pushed her glasses up and examined Sasuke. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Sasuke nodded. "What if you get bored of him like you do with your other girl friends? No wait, what _did_ happen to your other girlfriends?"

"Well you see, they kind of found out about each other and things just got so complicated that I decided to let them loose."

"What the hell?_ Let them loose?_ What are they, your fucking dogs?" Karin screeched.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Nu-uh! After what you just said, I'm not letting you have Naruto!" she huffed, scanning over the cafeteria.

"Please, you can't tell me what to do."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Of course, no one can."

Brunet, dark purple, red, pale blonde, brown, orange- ah! There we go! Yellow blondish hair sitting in the corner of a lone lunch table.

"See you later, Sasuke! I'm off to make a new friend!" Grinning like mad, she got up from the table and made a dash towards the lonely boy.

"What the-" Sasuke followed her trail and scowled. He may be a really huge player, but that didn't mean he chose just anyone to mess around with. See, he has a specific type. And those who he approved of, he got. Even if Karin was supposedly his rival for the blonde boy, he'd find a way to snatch him and strip him off his innocence he seemed to radiate so much. Once he was done with that, _then _he'd hand him over to Karin. Simple as that...

* * *

**A/N****_- Er.. Yo?! This is _**_Stormy_**_ speaking! This is actually my first time writing a story and as you can see... I LOVE SasuNaru and NaruSasu. They're just too cute! ._**

**_~Anyways, Drop A Review On Your Way Out :)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Jaded Dreams

**Rating: **T rated

**Pairing: **SasuNaruSasu

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _belongs to Kishimoto. Cover Photo is not mine! Belongs to _piupiupaw_ in dA

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**High School_ - _**_4__th__ Years-_

A small petite girl blushed as she stood in front of her crush.

"Ah- um, I was w-wondering if-" She looked up to gaze at eyes that were framed with glasses and blushed. "I- I really like you Uzumaki-Kun! Will you go out with me?" she finally blurted out, face really hot as she bowed down a bit, waiting for a response.

Naruto scratched his head as he stared the 1st year. He had to admit that she was cute, but: "Ah, sorry, but I'm not looking for a relationship now..." he said, trying to sound as nice as possible. "Um, but-"

The girl's blush deepened. "No, no! It's okay! I won't force! Um-ah, sorry for wasting your time!" Then she quickly left, right when the bell rang.

"Well _that _was amusing!"

Naruto turned around to gaze over at a dark haired boy smirking at him.

"Were you eavesdropping on me?" Naruto asked, averting his gaze towards the raven haired boy. Said boy just winked.

"Duh! I can't have people stealing what's mine." Sasuke said, draping an arm around the boy. Sasuke was glad that Naruto was shorter than him by an inch. He wasn't too short, yet wasn't too tall either, and that was good.

Naruto shrugged him off and proceeded to walk to his class. "Teme, you can't call it stealing if it wasn't yours to begin with, not that I'm saying my existence is compared to that of an object."

"But you _are _an object — _my _object." Sasuke drawled out, catching up to Naruto since they shared the same class.

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke," he began, using the boy's name. "Just give up already. I'm never going out with you. Why would I?" Sasuke flinched, especially since Naruto had said it as if answering what was two plus two. "Besides, you have three girlfriends in your plate right now, if I remember correctly." he stated, making a turn in the hall and avoiding people so he wouldn't bump into them. It was useless however since they basically threw themselves (boys and girls) at the two hottest guys in their High School.

"Yup, and you'd be to my added collection." Sasuke approved, grinning at knowing that Naruto keeps track of who he dates.

"You're horrible." was Naruto's only reply as he entered the classroom. Surprisingly, they were still very early (something Sasuke was not used to).

Naruto went up to his front desk like the one in every other class and took out all his required utensils. Sasuke on the other hand, sat on the farthest desk of the room and propped his legs above the table.

"Why are you always so tidy?" Sasuke asked after a while, gazing at the boy below him.

Naruto didn't bother to turn, the book in his hand never leaving his sight. "Why are you always so persistent?"

"Over what?"

"Me."

Sasuke scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself, Apollo. There _are _more fishes in the sea."

"Then start looking for them and let me off the hook."

Sasuke smirked at that. He just loved these little quarrels they had. "Speaking like a true genius, Naru-chan." He laughed when he heard an audible growl.

"You're a genius too, aren't you? For all I know, you can surpass me. You're just too afraid that-"

"We agreed we wouldn't talk about that, _Uzumaki_." Whatever amusement Sasuke had felt washed away into nothing but bitterness. His fists clenched and his jaw tightened. They had agreed to never talk about it. For his privacy and for Naruto's health, they promise to never talk about the event that made them even more tangled to each other than they already were.

Naruto stayed silent in the front, the book he was reading already closed and neatly placed on the desk.

Taking his silence as a permanent one, Sasuke put on his earphones that were hanging from his shirt in his ears and closed his eyes.

The class started to fill in little by little and soon, their English teacher entered, right when the late bell rang.

"Okay, settle down!" he said. The class complied, surprisingly. "For this whole week, we're going to work on a project-" Groans infiltrated the small classroom. "—about the book we're reading."

Kakashi held up the perverted book he was holding and smiled at his student. "You'll be working with partners-"

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Will you work with me?"

"No, way, I'm smarter than her!"

"Yeah, you probably are, but you'll end up raping him!"

"No I won't! Unlike you who'd frame your pregnancy on him..."

There was a small silence.

"What?"

That's Sasuke's group in the back.

Now let's look in the front.

"Will you be my partner, Uzumaki-kun?" a girl shyly asked.

"Well, we all actually wanted to be your partner, Uzumaki-Kun!" a boy said, bowing before the embarrassed blonde.

The other people who were around the blonde nodded as well. See, the reason for their very polite and kind attitude toward Naruto unlike the monsters over at Sasuke's was because Naruto was... well, Naruto! As the nerd of the school, he does get respect for his intelligence and you sure as hell wouldn't want to make a fool out of yourself in front of him. And as for the second reason, well, he's _really_ nice to others and it'd be a crime to disappoint him.

"I'm flattered that all of you asked me and I would have loved to pick someone but we don't even know if Kakashi had already assigned us partners." Naruto reasoned, gazing over at the teacher who nodded.

"Uzumaki is right! I have already assigned seats so sit and listen!"

All the kids grumbled at the declaration and sat back down.

Life just wasn't fair sometimes.

"Okay, last name bases go together! First two, Abrame Shino and Ace Rose" Both silent students looked over the classroom and when they spotted each other, nodded in a silent agreement.

"Berlitz Kaito and Bestole Yuki..."

It went on like this for about 10 minutes, some people cheering and others groaning at the outcome of who their partners were. Sasuke listened carefully, his dark eyes never leaving the teachers as he went down the alphabet- calling the O's, P's, surprisingly, Q's, and down to the U's.

"Uchiha Sasuke and-" Kakashi flipped the page on his clip board and scanned the list. Students who had their last names with a _U_ held their breath. Even Sasuke sat up straight, his bad mood from earlier washing away and being replaced with an uneasy feeling. If he had an annoying fan girl, he swears he'll- "Uzumaki Karin."

Kakashi looked up from the board and frowned. "She's not here?" The people shook their head in a negative. "The project starts today so we'll have to replace your partner, Sasuke." He mumbled, his dull eyes scanning the clipboard again. "Your partner will be Uzumaki Nagato then-"

"Sensei, he's not here either." a student interrupted. The class giggled when they confirmed it was true.

Kakashi's eye twitched. Was his class that boring that the students needed to cut it?

As if reading his mind, Naruto shook his head. "Every year on this day, when an Uzumaki is 17, they have to perform some sort of dance for their family. It's an old tradition, you can say..."

"Then why are you here, Uzumaki?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto raised a brow. "One, I'm still 16." he said, chuckling softly. The class gasped with surprise. Other squealed because he's the youngest out of the class. "- and two, only Uzumaki's with red hair can participate in this event. In the dance, long ago, the hair represented fire. And as you can see... I'm blonde." He got a strip of blonde hair from his head as if he wanted to change it.

"Hm. Then Uzumaki, you're Uchiha's partner."

"Eh!?" the class roared. It was a small quiet one though, because others fainted from blood loss.

Kakashi ignored those who were dragged from his class. A trail of blood followed suit and he hoped there was a liquid that could get rid of the stain _and _the smell.

He continued on with the roll calling, never once noticing the menacing smirk that had crept up on Sasuke's face or the look of pure mortification on Naruto's face...

* * *

**A/N- _Yo! :D Thanks for the reviews last time! I hope I satisfied you with this chapter :P Tell me what you think! :) _**_Stormy **is out!**_

**_~ Drop A Review On Your Way Out :3_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Jaded Dreams

**Rating: **T rated

**Pairing: **SasuNaruSasu

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _belongs to Kishimoto. Cover Photo is not mine! Belongs to _piupiupaw_ in dA

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Her movements were swift, graceful, and elegant. The people surrounding her were awed at her performance. Such a beautiful dance...

Her bare foot lightly touched the ground, giving it a few feathery touches as her body arched to the side, arms at its fullest length and swaying a few times here and there. Long hair was let loose, restricted by nothing and set free as it danced along with her body movements. It shined in the moonlight and made it seem like a blazing speed of lava. Then, all movement stopped. Hips weren't swaying and red hair didn't dance. The beat of the bongo dissolved into the midnight air.

Karin slowly opened her eyes and gazed at all of the Uzumaki Clan surrounding her. She straightened herself and then gave a graceful bow. The audience clapped with content and daze. Her parents whooped with joy and she blushed. Scarlet eyes scanned the crowd and in the back of the yard, she spotted a mop of blonde hair. Her eyes brightened.

As she descended from the wooden platform, her cousin, Nagato, gave her a nod before he went on the platform. All eyes were on him and she gleefully made her way towards the back.

"Oi, Naru-chan!" she called out, grinning when said boy pouted.

"Don't call me that!"

"Che, as if! Anyways, you made it! How was I? Did I look stupid?" she screeched, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him as if he were possessed.

"What the- _Rin_!" he whined, trying to make the girl let go. "You were great! No Uzumaki girl could beat your performance. Not in a million years, believe it!"

Karin blushed at the brightness and optimism the blonde boy seemed to radiate. Gosh, she wouldn't know where she'd be if he weren't there to lend her a hand.

"Anyways, thanks for inviting me but I have to get going. It's getting pretty late and I have some things to finish up at home." The blonde said, giving her an apologetic smile. The blonde boy looked through the bag he was carrying, adjusting his glasses a few times so it wouldn't fall, before taking out a folder and some books. "Oh yeah, here. This is all the work you need to finish. Some are for Nagato too. Tell him I said hi."

Karin took the stacks of books and nodded.

"Oh, and there's a project worksheet in there. Kakashi-sensei said your partner is Nagato. It was supposed to be Uchiha, but since you weren't there..." Naruto trailed off and sheepishly smiled.

"Thank gosh!" Karin wailed out, feeling relieved.

But wait! If she was supposed to be Uchiha's partner, but now she's Nagato's partner, then –

"Who is it?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

Karin would have squealed at the sight if she weren't in a life and death situation. "Your partner, who is it?" she asked, eyes narrow and voice strict.

"Erm... Uchiha Sasuke?"

"_What_?"

"I said Uchiha-"

"I know that! But- but _why_?"

"Because you were absent?" he asked, an eyebrow raised as if saying: _Duh_, stupid.

Karin bristled in her head. Damn it! This couldn't be happening! Sasuke will probably end up harassing the poor blonde and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it! Karin huffed like a bull and Naruto took it in his own hand to step a few paces back.

"I can't believe that devil!" he heard her mumble. "That little big-headed bug! No, not a bug, a parasite! Stupid parasite. He better run when I see him. I'll shred his stupid balls into oblivion and feed them to the local dogs! He'll never be able to touch Naru-chan! He won't be able to make babies! And that's saying something since he wants to have many children when he's -" Karin stopped her bantering when she noticed the missing presence of the sunny blonde. "Naruto? Where did you go? Come on, did you just leave me hanging like this? You did, didn't you? Gosh, there was this one time-"

Her relatives starred at the perplexed female who was talking to herself and made sure to stay away from her.

Gosh, we're _related_ to her?

* * *

Sasuke walked down the streets of his neighborhood and only stopped when he spotted an all too familiar face.

"What is Blondie doing out in the night?" Slowly, Naruto looked over his shoulders and saw the smirking Sasuke with all his glory.

"I live here. Question is, what are you doing in front of my house? Are you stalking me?" Naruto urged himself to not look smug but the baffled expression on the Uchiha's face was just too good to miss.

"You live here?" Sasuke asked, looking at the blonde and then at the nice house behind him. He then looked over to where his house was at, which was about two blocks away, and wondered why the hell he hadn't known about this. For almost about four years of bugging Naruto, he never once knew where he lived. Actually, he didn't know what Naruto did at all outside of school. He only knew of the amazing smart Naruto in school, the one with the perfect grades and amazing looks. Sasuke bit back a snicker. What better way to know more about Naruto than learning how he's like outside of school. Today's a Friday so maybe he could...

"You're not coming inside my house." Naruto cut in, already putting his keys into the lock. "Go back home..."

Sasuke ignored him and walked inside the house when it was open. "No can do, Blondie. We're doing a project, remember?" he said, making himself at home as he gazed around the house. It was white and clean, making it look rather large, especially with the plants and vines decorating the ceiling. "It'd be better to finish it early."

As if expecting Sasuke was going to barge in without permission, Naruto closed the door without any demands for Sasuke to leave. "Wow, you're actually thinking ahead."

Sasuke scoffed and peered over at Naruto. "I'm not stupid. If you forgot, I _do_ have a higher IQ than you."

"Yet, I have a higher GPA. Hmm... I wonder why."

"Well, you wouldn't if I were to try in school. The IQ results is enough and suffice for me. Anyway, where's your room?"

"Why don't you at least try? Doing nothing will get you nowhere. Just because you already have your dads company at the mercy of your presence doesn't mean you can't search around for other hobbies. And my room's upstairs. We're not going there though. We're staying here in the living- Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom." Sasuke said, going up the stairs.

"The bathroom is in the first floor..."

"Oh. Well then I'm going to your room." Sasuke held back the smirk that was just dying to creep on his face. "Where is it again? The left or the right?"

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek and climbed up the stairs. He tugged on Sasuke's shirt. "The bathroom. It's downstairs. If you're not going to listen to me, then I'll-"

As quick as Naruto could blink, Sasuke shoved him against a wall, both his arms on either side of Naruto to prevent him from escaping. He drew his face closer the tan neck that was screaming to be marked and let his lips hover over them. "Then you'll what, hmm? Are you going to kick me out? Going to force me to leave when we both know that it'd be easier to just get this project over with? Think about it, Naruto. Do you really want to do this whole project by yourself?"

Naruto's eyes glossed over. "If it means not being molested, then yes. I'd take up on that offer of yours anytime. Now, will stop hovering over me like that? This is my house, not yours." When Sasuke didn't listen, Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance. If he wanted this the painful way, then fine, he'd get it the painful way. In one quick inhale from the nose, he exhaled powerfully from his mouth and blew at Sasuke's defenseless eye. A foxy grin escaped his lips when he saw Sasuke stagger back, he hands rubbing over his eyes.

"_Ouch_! What the hell was that for?" Sasuke demanded, opening his better eye to look at the blonde. "Who the hell _blows_ on someone's eye?"

Naruto huffed. "_Me_, that's who. Now come on, we have to start the project." He said, grabbing Sasuke's elbow and leading him down to the living room as if he hadn't just attacked an innocent eye.

"So I'm guessing this is how you treat your other guests as well? Greet them with some kind of attack? I didn't peg you for being violent, but looks can be deceiving."

Naruto snorted and let go of Sasuke's elbow. He maneuvered over to the desktop and turned it on. "To make you feel special, I have to say no. You're my only guest who has the privilege of experiencing The Great Uzumaki Attack."

Sasuke raised a brow. "The Great Uzumaki Attack?

Naruto nodded and chewed on his lips. "Yes, it was originally The Great Uzumaki Innocent Blowing Wind Attack but you know, it was kind of long."

"Huh, so am I the only victim to this attack?"

Naruto gazed at the ceiling as if thinking. "Umm... actually, no. You're one of many villains out there so it's hard to keep track."

"A hero, huh? And here I thought I was special."

"Oh, well you are since you're the only bad guy who knows the location of my secret base."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto snorted at the pure stupidity of the conversation. Sure, sometimes Naruto found Sasuke irritating to be around and vice versa, but there were rare times like these that they'd find themselves enjoying one another's company. Sasuke wasn't a persistent pervert and Naruto wasn't a smart ass. "Come on, let's get started."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto took out the requirements this project needed. Reading over the rubric and absorbing what they had to do in order to get a hundred, his eyebrow started to twitch at the pure stupidity of it all. Stupid Kakashi! Why'd he have to give the students this type of project? It was stupid, mortifying, and above all _embarrassing_!

Noticing the blondes transfixed posture, Sasuke raised a brow and took a peek at the paper. He scanned the paper and his eyes seemed to have gotten wider by the second because Naruto shoved the paper on his face in an attempt to hide the major blush which had surfaced on his face.

"So we're basically making a pornography?" Sasuke asked, scanning over the context of the sheet. Naruto nodded, the blush on his face seeming to lessen. "With graphic picture attached to them?" Ah no, wait. There's the deep blush again. Another nod. The raven hummed and flipped to the other page. "So tell me, Naruto," his dark eyes gazed over to Naruto's. "Are you a virgin?"

"Are you _mad_? What kind of question is that?" Naruto all but shouted out, his body seeming to have awoken from its slumber as his chest started to rise and fall at a frantic pace. He fixed his glasses and then immediately pointed an accusing finger at an amused Sasuke. "It's none of your business, teme! What's it to you if I'm a v-v-virgin or not?"

Sasuke snorted and looked back at the sheet. Seriously, Naruto is just too amusing. "If you can't even say virgin, then obviously you're still one." He looked up at the mortified Naruto and shook his head. He wanted to laugh. "It's cute, if you ask Me."

"Teme, I would never ask you! Besides..." Naruto peered over at Sasuke and stood transfixed by how to say his next words. He had to admit, Sasuke was a pretty blunt guy. If someone were to ask the raven who he would want to kill, he wouldn't hesitate to answer even if the person he wanted to kill was the one who asked the question. "Did- are you a..." Naruto breathed through his nose. "Did you already-"

"Fuck? Yes."

See what he meant?

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Have sex, made love? Yes, _that_." He said sarcastically, snatching the paper from the raven.

"Make _love_, huh? Someone's a romantic." Sasuke said, smirking at the thought. Yes, he can see it perfectly.

"Shut up, you man whore!" Naruto said, throwing an eraser at him. Sasuke dodged it easily. "Anyways, it says we have to do the type of pornography. So what do you want to do, Teme? The Hetero, yuri, or Yaoi?"

"Yaoi."

"What the- _no_! And that's not healthy! You didn't even hesitate to think about it."

"Of course I did. That's why I asked if you were a virgin. Knowing that you're not, it means you don't know about the female body. That's why both Hetero and Yuri are crossed out. We are both males, and therefore know the male body parts." he peered over at Naruto. "Do you understand, dead last?"

Naruto gasped. "W- What did you call me? And who cares that I'm still a virgin! We _did_ learn about the female body in Biochemistry! We can still do hetero!"

"Are you that against Yaoi?"

"Of course not! But you're a big pervert so seeing as you're my partner for this pornography is dangerous. You tried to rape me a few seconds ago!"

"Listen." Sasuke said strictly, looking at the blonde boy with eyes so intense that it made Naruto gulp. "We _will_ do Yaoi. Knowing the female body isn't enough for this project. A pornography needs to be realistic and it can't be realistic if we don't know the females emotions! We are both males, and therefore know the realistic basics of what we guys think during sex. You _do_ want to get a good grade on this project, right?" he asked.

Naruto all but nodded, now understanding the true depths of what Sasuke was getting at. This book, it wasn't just a project for the raven. It was an escape, a drug for his mind that he seemed to hold back so much. This was his chance to show his true dreams, his goal.

As if reading his mind, Sasuke averted his eyes. "I thought I said to forget about that day." His voice was low, yet held so much strength.

Naruto chuckled nervously and adjusted his glasses, something he always did when he found himself in an uncomfortable situation. "Yeah, well I tell you to stop molesting me and you never do, right? Call it a truce or an 'off the hook' thing."

"Hmm. So you're letting me off the hook whenever I molest you? You're a good dealer, has anyone ever told you that?" he purred, inching closer to the blonde.

"Haha, and you're a good joker." he said, moving back. "Anyways, we have to start! I'm guessing you're doing all the writing, right?" Sasuke nodded. "Okay. To make it fair and stuff, we will both create the plot and all that. I will do the drawing-"

"You can draw?"

"Yes."

Pause. "...Stick figures don't count."

"Oh my _gosh_, Sasuke! I wouldn't have called it out if I didn't know how to draw! Use your head! It's common sense!" Naruto snapped, irritated by what the day had offered him. Sasuke, in return, just raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say, _honey_."

Naruto fumed and glared at the all too innocent Sasuke. This project will be the death of him, he just knew it!

* * *

**_Ta-da! There, my lovely readers, was Chapter 2 :) The story,_**_ Sunshine So Bright **is in the process of being made :) **__**Hope You Enjoyed! :D Till Next Time :3**_

**_~ Drop A Review On Your Way Out :)_**


End file.
